


Пламя двух костров

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jeanne d'Ark
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две женщины, которых разделяет время. Две судьбы, два пути. Они встречаются лишь во снах, проживают жизнь друг друга так, словно это их жизнь. Их судьбы так переплетены, что порой не понятно, где заканчивается одна и начинается другая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя двух костров

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night Angelus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Night+Angelus).



Всю жизнь ей мерещилось пламя двух костров.  
Когда все считали ее святой, она думала, что сходит с ума.  
Когда мир решил, что она сошла с ума, она вырвалась из безумия и смотрела на него ясными глазами.  
В которых билось пламя двух костров.

Сморщенная и сгорбленная старуха сказала, что она рождена для битвы.  
И она сражалась. За свободу своей страны наяву.  
За спасение человеческого рода, когда она закрывала глаза, и мир погружался в мрак.  
Та, кого она видела во снах, тоже была рождена для битвы.

Порой ей хотелось остановиться и глотнуть воздуха. Отдышаться.  
Но вокруг нее лязгало железо и свистели стрелы.  
Порой ей хотелось проснуться с криком. Вынырнуть.  
Но ночь не знала жалости к ней. Он была полна странных вещей и жестоких созданий.

Ее враги говорили на чужом языке. Они были штормом, охватившим ее страну и людей.  
И она убивала. Убивала без жалости, без милосердия, без отходной молитвы.  
Ее враги были монстрами. Они были болезнью, опасной инфекцией, затаившейся глубоко в организме.  
Она была исцелением. Спасительной панацеей от созданий Тьмы.

Друзья приходили и уходили. Их лица постепенно стирались из памяти.  
Ее защита, ее поддержка, ее уверенность, ее воля. Порой она была слаба.  
Друзья. Из года в год их лица остались неизменными. Впечатались в ее усталый мозг.  
Она был их защитой, их уверенностью, их волей. Она не имела права упасть.

Но однажды она упала.  
Словно подкошенная она рухнула посреди просыпающегося лагеря.  
Жанна металась в лихорадке, шепча обветренными губами:  
"Она упала..."

Ее считали святой. Она думала, что сходит с ума.  
Нельзя подпустить монстра настолько близко и остаться прежней.  
Вокруг шли нескончаемые бои.  
Но настоящая война была внутри нее.

Он знала его лицо до малейших деталей. Она знала его тело до самых затертых временем шрамов.  
Она знала его прикосновение, знала, что ему нравится, а что вызывает ярость демона.  
Она знала, что это значит, быть женщиной. Она знала его объятия и знала его постель.  
Она была девственницей. Она была последней шлюхой.

Он ушел, и тогда мир решил, что она сходит с ума.  
Она же видела ясно, как никогда.  
Ее объявили ведьмой.  
И тогда она решила, что мир сошел с ума вокруг нее.

Он вернулся вместе с пламенем двух костров.  
Оно билось вокруг нее, предвещая боль, обещая освобождение.  
Оно обнимало его, и она видела рождение и новое начало.  
Они ушли вместе. В пламени двух костров.


End file.
